happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In A Flash
In A Flash is the series premier of the Raid Of Tyranny series, a spin-off of the Happy Tree Friends Fanon. This episode introduces Foster the fox, a professional spy Episode Description It only takes one little accident to cause a drastic turn of events. When Foster steps in, it may not ever happen again... Plot The episode starts near Sniffles' workshop where Lifty and Shifty speed out of the driveway in their van. The back doors are left open and numerous gadgets fall against the pavement as the van turns onto the street. Flippy was walking along the sidewalk when he saw the devices, which highly resemble weapons, and he begins to go insane as a result. Flaky sits at the bus stop on the other side of the road and watches Mime, who flawlessly guides traffic, when Flippy approaches him with a knife. Flaky freaks out and runs off leaving a trail of her flakes behind. Mime spots the Mole driving towards him and makes a gesture to inform him to prepare for a turn. As he waits for the car to pass by, he finally sees Flippy coming at him. Mime swings his arms around in panic. Handy, who is in the car with the Mole, mistakes Mime's flailing arms as a directive to move off of the road and tells Mole to frantically turn the wheel. At this point, Flippy prepares to attack Mime when a shadow wipes over them. Mime braces himself but Flippy is shocked to find that his knife is no longer at hand. The same shadow thrusts itself off of the Mole's car which loses control, flattens Flippy, and flies into the air towards the workshop. Petunia approaches the bus stop and shrieks when she spots Flaky's flakes all over the place. She immediately pulls out a bottle of disinfectant spray, shooting the chemical in the air around her. The shattered appliances on the street send sparks at the spray igniting a fire. Disco Bear walks to the bus stop and catches a glimpse of Petunia. He is instantly drawn to her and the fire makes her look even more appealing. Petunia continues spraying the chemical, which now resembles a flamethrower. Mime gets out of his defensive state when he is also attracted to her. They both close in on Petunia until all three of them are engulfed in flames. Their shouting can be heard as the scene switches back to Flaky. She begins crossing the street when Lifty and Shifty's van turns the corner. Splendid flies to the van; Shifty is aware of this and grabs a laser they stole then proceeds to fire at Splendid, who does the same using his eye-lasers. Lifty continues to drive down the road but is abruptly distracted by a shadowy figure by the van. The shadow reveals itself as Foster who crashes through the windshield. The shattered glass pierces Lifty in the face; he screams in pain and loses control of the van. Shifty drops his laser and stumbles onto the pile of stolen gizmos. Flaky, still crossing the street, narrowly misses being run over when Foster emerges through the side door and pushes her to safety. Splendid goes into the van where his heat vision burns through Shifty and some of the gadgets. The intense heat triggers a massive explosion as the van crashes on the street. Splendid flies up and away from the ordeal. While high in the sky, Splendid hears a distant cry for help. He spots Sniffles standing in the doorway of his workshop with Mole's car drawing near. Splendid quickly heads for the building putting out the fire as he rushes pass Petunia, Disco Bear, and Mime. Sniffles lets out one last helpless cry until Splendid catches the car mere inches away, saving his life. Sniffles praises Splendid as he sets the car back on the ground and flies off. Handy appears to be in a daze as Mole safely drives away. Unfortunately, he ends up driving off of a nearby cliff instead of the road. An explosion is heard when Foster returns to the area; the episode ends as she runs towards the workshop. Moral: "Haste makes waste!" Deaths *Flippy is run over by the Mole's out-of-control car *Lifty and Shifty die in an explosive car crash *When The Mole regains control of his car, he drives off of a cliff''' (along with Handy)' Injuries *Flaky is tackled by Foster *'(before death)' Lifty gets pierced and cut by glass *'(before death)' Shifty is mutilated by Splendid's heat vision *'(before death)''' Handy seems lightheaded *Petunia, Mime, and Disco Bear all catch on fire Trivia *This is 1MysteriousEnigma's first fan episode *This episode features all of 1ME's top 10 favorite characters from the canon series. The characters killed in this episode died in order of which she favors them. *This episode was intended to be a simple drawing. *Foster is the only fan character in this episode; it is also her debut appearance *It's Fall Up To You, an episode that would premiere towards the season finale, was supposed to be the series premiere, it was postponed and is expected to air in the fall. *This episode was released a whole year after 1ME started watching Happy Tree Friends *Based on the original concept art of this episode, the Mole would have driven straight off of the cliff without hitting Flippy. The idea was changed to make the plot more dramatic. *Every death in this episode involved a car. *Splendid basically foiled Foster's plan to return the stolen gadgets to Sniffles *Flippy is the first character to die in this episode making it the first death of the season and of the Raid Of Tyranny series. *1ME thought about having Mole run Disco Bear, Petunia, and Mime over before driving off of the cliff; the idea was abandoned for two reasons: #Flippy already suffered that same death # The direction driven to run them over faced in the same direction as the road meaning it lead towards the cliff as well. *Mime played a role in Lifty and Shifty's getaway Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images